


Mike and the Fly at the Debate

by Happy_Nonsense



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut, THIS IS A COMPLETE JOKE, blowjob, idk what force compelled me to write this, otp, please help me, public sex kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Nonsense/pseuds/Happy_Nonsense
Summary: What happened behind the scenes between Mike and his Fly boyfriend~
Relationships: Fly (US Politics: 2020 Vice Presidential Debate)/Mike Pence, Mike Pence/Fly
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	Mike and the Fly at the Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the format is weird, I wrote this on a whim in my notes app on my phone. Also this is unedited because I shouldn’t work so hard on this :,).

It was the middle of the debate. Mike was standing at his podium. Everything was normal until Fly came around. He flew under the podium and transformed into a human.

“F-Fly, not right now...we’re in public.” Mike mumbled.

Fly put his hands on Mike’s hips and caressed them slowly. “Then you’ll just have to be quiet.”

Mike suppressed a whimper as he tried to recompose himself. He was asked a question when Fly had started to unbutton his pants.

“U-uh t-that is f-false in~information.” Mike struggled to speak as Fly slowly slid down his pants and underwear.

“Shh~, it’d be over for you if someone heard you Pencey poo~” Fly teased as he stroked Mike’s dick.

Mike struggled to keep down his urges to moan. Fly started to slowly pump Mike’s penis.

“F-faster~” Mike whispered through clenched teeth.

“Don’t be so impatient honeybun~ I’ll make sure you feel good.” He reassured as he picked up the pace slightly. Mike knew he was right. Fly always made him feel so good with his big, quick hands and his wide, wet mouth.

Mike couldn’t help it, he let out a small moan into the microphone. This aroused Fly, hearing his partner’s pleasure being broadcast so loudly to the world. He stopped pumping Mike with his hand and put his mouth on the head.

“Mr.Vice President, are you alright?” A news reporter asked.

Mike flushed and responded, “Y-yes, I’m fine.”

Fly’s tongue was fast, swirling around Mike’s member and flicking over the tip, making it almost impossible for Mike to stay quiet. His legs were beginning to grow weak from pleasure, so he gripped Fly’s hair to balance himself.

This turned Fly on more and he let out a low growl that only Mike could hear. He began to go faster, moving his head up and down Mike’s long schlong.

“Mm~y-you’re doing s-so good baby boy~” Mike praised softly.

This praise encouraged Fly as he absolutely ravaged Mike’s dick. Mike was in total ecstasy, so much so that he completely forgot about the debate. He was so focused on the feeling of Fly’s mouth on his ding dong.

“Mr.Vice President? Mr.Vice President!” Everyone was trying to get his attention to no avail. The audience was stunned that Pence would make such noises on public television in front of millions and millions of people.

“I-I’m so close baby~” Mike moaned, unafraid of the reaction from the crowd.

Getting excited at all the sudden attention from the audience, Fly set the pace faster. He was slurping and sucking as quick as his mouth would let him. This set Mike over the edge and he came into Fly’s mouth, moaning his name for millions to hear.

Fly quickly swallowed Mike’s cum and licked his dick clean. He stood up after putting Mike’s pants back on and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He whispered, “Good luck Mikey~” Then he transformed back into a fly and flew away, leaving Mike to deal with the public.

Needless to say, Mike’s reputation was ruined. And so was mine, for writing this.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I’m so sorry for making you bear witness to this cursed art.


End file.
